1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic system.
2. Related Art
Image sensors generate images and can be applicable for different purposes. For example, an image sensor can be applied in a monitoring system in which a suspect hidden among people can be identified through analyzing the images generated by the image sensor. An image sensor can also be used in a video game console. The image sensor of a video game console can be moved and the movement of the image sensor can be calculated by analyzing the patterns of the images generated by the image sensor.
An image sensor usually comprises a plurality of sensing elements, which may convert light into voltages. An extra circuit is used to convert the voltages into digital data.
Using an image sensor to track the movement of an object relative to the image sensor to generate operational commands in an electronic device is a common input method. The object may reflect light to the image sensor to form a bright image on a picture generated by the image sensor. The movement of the object or the coordinates of the object relative to the image sensor can be obtained by correlating pictures generated by the image sensor or calculating the coordinates of the bright images of the pictures.
When the image sensor is capturing images, the image sensor receives the light reflected from the object, and simultaneously receives light in the environment. The light in the environment may be a source of noises of the pictures. High intensity environmental light may produce a bright image, which may be misinterpreted as a bright image produced by an object. Moreover, when the bright image produced by an object and the bright image produced by high intensity environmental light overlap, the image sensor may not correctly identify the bright image produced by the object. As a result, either incorrect coordinate data may be determined or coordinate data cannot be determined.